Waiting
by QueenWolf12
Summary: AU And that's what hurt most. More than having Feliciona cling to him and beg to bring her back or to have Lovi wait at the door for her when he knew she would never come. Rated T for Lovi's mouth


**I have no clue what made me write this. Yes it is AU but I like Au and what not. It may not even bew that great but then again I never think my work is any good. Anyway me and a friend talk about what the hetalia characters lives would be like if they where high school kids and what they would have all gone through and the love triangles. Which are pretty good and I really should write it. Anyway this is what I came up, well we came up with, I can not take all the credit, for the Italys.**

**I do not own hetalia or it would be like this.**

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. Looking over he could see his grandson Feliciano sleeping peacefully next to him. He pulled the covers up on the toddler and smiled when the young boy snuggled up into them with their warmth. He rolled over to tuck in his other grandson Romano only to find that he wasn't there. At first this puzzled him. Looking over at the clock he could see that it flashed two thirty in the moring in big green number blocks. Where was Romano? Then it hit him.

He let out a sign as he got out of bed and made his way down the hallway. He stopped once he reached the living room in the small home. Their, by the front door, sat a small boy with brown hair and a curl coming off from the lefted side of his head.

"Lovi what are you doing awake? It's time to go to bed?"

He got no response. The boy still stayed in his place by the door waiting. At first he thought that maybe he had fallen asleep but once he looked at the boy's face he could tell he was awake.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked again.

"Waiting, dammit."

Waiting? That made no sense. Who could the boy be waiting on at this hour? "Who are you waiting on?"

"Don't be dumb," the three year old screamed, "I'm waiting on mama!"

He felt his heart shatter in his chest. His waiting on his mother. That comment almost killed the grandfather. His daughter. His smart beautiful daughter, the mother to both of his grandchildren, was dead. Her husband had shoot her in blind rage right in front of her two ones. She died doing what a mother does, protecting her children. She was a good mom even though she was young.

" Lovi...you know that she isn't coming." He hated telling the boy that again. This was not the first time that he had done this. No matter how many times he told him or his brother that their mother was gone, Romano would still wait by the door for her. He had done it for a whole year now.

"YES SHE IS YOU, DAMMIT!" Romano screamed so hard that his face went bright red and his nials dug into his small hands, "YES SHE IS! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! SHE'S COMING BACK!"

He tryed to move a strand of hair that had fallen out of the boy's face but he was swatted away. He was used to this reaction when he told Romano this.

"Lovi she died. You know this."

The boy tightened his fists. "NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE'S COMING BACK FOR ME AND FELICIANO, Dammit!"

With that he picked the screaming child up and pulled him into his arms. The boy kicked and punched but his hold only got stronger and he rubbed circles into the toddler

s back and hushed him. "Romano, mama wouldn't want you acting like this." He sat down in the recliner he had in the living room. "She always hated to see you scream and cry, you know that."

Romano buried his face into his grandfather's shoulder as his vision became blurry. "She's coming back...she promised she wouldn't leave."

"Oh, Lovi..."His voice trailed off a little bit remembering his daughter and the day he found out that she had died, "she didn't leave you on propose. She loved you and your brother and would never leave you too if she had the choice. But she's gone Romano...she can't come back."

With that the Young boy's body began to shake until the older man started to notce that his night shirt was getting wetter by the minute. "Why? Why did she leave Grandpa? Dammit!" That's when Romano let the flood gates break lose and he cried as hard as he could. He knew that she wasn't coming back that his mama was gone.

" I don't know Lovi. I wish I did but I don't. But she didn't leave you or your brother. She's watching you from Heaven."

"But I want her here!"

He pushed the small boys head down as his sobbing became harder and as his own eyes filled with tears. "I know you do. Me and Feli want her with us too but for now have each other."

He rocked his grandson til he stopped crying and finally let sleep take him. By then the sun was already coming up and he knew that his other grandson was going to wake up soon.

He signed as he tucked Romano in next too his brother. This wasn't going to be the last night he spent like this. He knew it would happen again and he knew that it wouldn't always be Romano who was crying for his mother. And that's what hurt most. More than having Feliciona cling to him and beg to bring her back or to have Lovi wait at the door for her when he knew she would never come. No what hurt the most was he couldn't take this pain away or bring back his grandsons mother.

But he knew and he had made a promise to himself and to the two boys sleeping next to each other that he would do his best for them. That he would try his hardest to take their pain and sorrow away and give them a happy life. He owned them and his dauhgter at least that much.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
